1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of networks, and more particularly, to method and apparatus for performing services on browser based home networks for controlling home devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical household contains several home devices. As used in this document, the term "home device" encompasses all electronic devices that are typically found in the home, with the exception of general purpose computers (i.e. personal computers (PCs), laptop computers, etc). For example, the term home device includes but is not limited to such electronic devices as security systems, theatre equipment (e.g., TVs, VCRs, stereo equipment, and direct broadcast satellite services or (DBSS), also known as digital satellite services (DSS)), sprinkler systems, lighting systems, micro waves, dish washers, ovens/stoves, and washers/dryers. Indeed, an automobile may be a home device. On the other hand, the term "device" as used in this document may comprise logical devices or other units having functionality and an ability to exchange data, and may include not only all home devices but also general purpose computers.
In general, home devices are used to perform tasks that enhance a homeowner's life style and standard of living. For example, a dishwasher performs the task of washing dirty dishes and relieves the homeowner of having to wash the dishes by hand. A VCR can record a TV program to allow a homeowner to watch a particular program at a later time. Security systems protect the homeowner's valuables and can reduce the homeowner's fear of unwanted entry.
Home devices (such as home theatre equipment) are often controlled using a single common control unit, namely a remote control device. This single common control unit allows a homeowner to control and command several different home devices using a single interface. Thus, many manufacturers have developed control units for controlling and commanding their home devices from a single interface.
One drawback associated with using the remote control unit to command and control home devices is that it provides static control and command logic for controlling and commanding each home device. Therefore, a particular remote control unit can only control and command those home devices for which it includes the necessary control and command logic. For example, if a remote control unit comprises logic for controlling a television (TV), a video cassette recorder (VCR), and a digital video device (DVD), but not a compact disk (CD) unit, the remote control unit can not be used to command and control the CD unit. In addition, as new home devices are developed, the remote control unit will not be able to control and command the new home devices that require control and command logic that was not known at the time the remote control unit was developed.
Another drawback associated with using remote control units is that known remote control units cannot control a plurality of diverse devices, and more particularly cannot control a plurality of devices having different capabilities to communicate with each other in order to provide a service.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for controlling diverse devices to communicate in order to provide a service. There is also a need to provide a method and apparatus for controlling diverse devices over a home network, using a browser based approach, to perform a service in accordance with the respective capabilities thereof.